Cancer diagnosis and treatment can require the medical practitioner to be able to pin point a suspicious lesion within the patient. After the area is located, the next step in a typical treatment process can include a biopsy procedure to identify the pathology, which can be performed in the operating room, with the patient under general anesthetic. In other instances, biopsy procedures can include the implementation of core needle biopsy procedures using minimally invasive core needle extraction methods.
Difficulties can arise in performing a conventional procedure. As an example, for breast biopsy with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, the patient may have to be shuttled in and out of the magnet several times before a biopsy is actually performed. During this time, the contrast agent could have already lost some of its effect and image quality could suffer. This process itself may be time consuming and cumbersome, especially in a time-sensitive environment.
In addition, contrast laden blood from a hematoma as well as an air pocket at the biopsy site can make it difficult to subsequently verify that the correct site identified from the imaging system was biopsied, or to rapidly confirm that the sample obtained has a suspect morphology. This practice could also require removal of a relatively large volume of tissue, with a fraction of that assumed to be from the lesion.
In order to retrieve tissue for diagnosis or treatment, medical technology has advanced to the point that medical instruments can be inserted into a body toward a suspected lesion. The insertion procedure can be made more useful if it is adapted to accommodate a variety of medical instruments in a safe and minimally invasive manner.